Chance
by tenpuri
Summary: Five new strangers appear in the small town of Forks. They are not what they seem. Even the Cullens hold as many secrets as them. What is this family hiding? With Edward slowly falling for the youngest member, how can the Cullens stay away?


_**Ch.1: The New Kids in Town**_

**BPOV**

"Why are we here?" I asked anyone.

"You know why Bells, I know you hate our constant moving but what choice do we have?" my older twin brother Jason answered. He used to have dark brown hair like me but decided he wanted to go blond, with a lighter blond for highlights. He tried various styles with it but settled for the short spiked look. He is about 4-5 inches taller than me and had the same brown eyes and nose I had.

"But Forks? Really? Couldn't we have gone somewhere warmer? Sunnier?" I continued my whining.

"Bella, it's best that we live some place with a lot of coverage and game. Remember Jason's condition?" the eldest of our family, who we thought of as the older brother, Carson. He is 6 feet tall, a flat nose, dark brown eyes, brown skin and is well built.

"I guess." I pouted as I answered.

"Why are you complaining now anyways? You agreed with the rest of us when we were Colorado, what made you change now?" Simon asked. He is the second oldest in our group. He had an average length red hair with green eyes. He is 5'7, wore glasses and was a normal build. You could say that he is bit of a geek.

"I don't know, there's just something about this place. I didn't have this feeling before."

"Don't worry so much. It'll be just like any other move we've done over the years." Arianna tried to ease my worry. She was like a sister to me and she is Jason's girlfriend. She is the third eldest, 5'6, long blonde curly hair and two dark blue eyes. She is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen.

"Fine, fine. I'll stop worrying, but what's our cover again?" I asked so to change the subject.

"When I was 10, my parents adopted Simon, a year after that Arianna came along. She's my mother's cousin but since her father left before she was born and her mother died of cancer, my parents decided to raise her themselves. Then two years later you and Jason came along. At 19, our parents were killed by a drunk driver and I took responsibility of you guys rather than any of you having to return to the system. Now that we're in Forks I got a job as a sheriff and Simon got a job at a local computer store as a salesman and tech-help. Nothing fancy but it's a believable cover for now, this way we'll be able to stay longer than last time." Carson briefed me in.

"A sheriff? You could be a doctor! Remember you medical degree? And what about Simon's law degree? Or, or—"

Jason cut me off, "Weren't you listening? We're trying to stay longer, so we have to act younger and who's going to believe that Carson is a doctor at 25 when he had to take care of four kids?"

"25? How old are we supposed to be?"

"Carson is supposed to be 25, Simon is 23, Arianna is 18 and you and I are 17." Jason answered.

"Meaning the three of us are going to high school!" Arianna added cheerfully.

"WHAT?! I thought we were done with that all those years ago." They all turned to me and glared. "Alright! I'll stop whining, geez guys."

"If we're all done chatting, let's finish unpacking!" Simon enthusiastically shouted.

Everyone reluctantly continued to move boxes from the truck into the house and unpack. With Forks as our new home, I wonder what will happen. _I guess time will only tell._ I thought before continuing to organize my room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Two Weeks Later, Forks High School**

**EPOV**

Another day of school, but what makes it a little more interesting than any other day is that we get three new students. They have been the talk of the school and frankly it's been getting on my nerves since it's been going on all morning. No one's been letting up and it's already lunch, don't they know when to let go?! Apparently, we have two gorgeous women and a hot guy. Yeah they were very specific.

"So what do you make of our newest locals? Did you guys _see_ anything or_ hear_ anything?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Nope, for some reason I can't really get anything but blurs from the guy and I can't see anything from either of the girls. It's like there's something blocking them, I can't explain it." Alice pouted as she relayed the message.

"I can't really say for sure yet since I haven't been in the same room with them so I can't exactly pin point which voices are which. They should be here soon anyways." As I said this, three new scents entered the cafeteria.

My whole family turned towards them to get a better look. There were two blondes that were holding hands, followed by one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen in my life.

_Does this remind you of something?_ Jasper asked.

"Yeah, kind of like our family but smaller right?"

"It's kinda freaky dude. You don't think they're like us do you?" _(Emmett)_

"There's no way. Look at their eyes, one has blue and the other two have chocolate brown. Plus we would have smelled if they were vampires." _(Jasper)_

"Well, did you get anything from them Edward?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Give me a second, if you haven't noticed, I've been a little distracted."

I shut off as many voices as I could and tried to focus on their location.

_I'm bored…..who are…..why is h…… he can't be…. _

That was a weird reading that I was getting from the blond girl. I turned to focus more on the male now.

_I wonder what's wr…..who's sh…..something's not ri………………_

Ok, not any better. So I focused to the beautiful brunette.

………………..

I waited a few more seconds and I still got nothing. _What was up with this family?_

I must have had an odd look on my face because Rose interrupted my train of thought.

"Hello?! Earth to Edward! Did you get anything?"

"I can't explain it, there's static with the two blondes and I get absolutely nothing from the brunette. But I have a feeling that they know something, about us I mean."

"How so?" _(Jasper)_

"I was able to get bits and pieces from their heads. By the sounds of it, the blonde girl knows something's different. If it has something to do with us, I don't know but she definitely knows something's going on. "

"No way." _(Emmett)_

"I swear I'm not lying, what reason would I have to lie."

"Did you so happen to get their names? We can't just keep referring them as blonde girl and boy and brunette now can we?" Alice said smugly.

I listened in on other thoughts, till I came across Jessica's table.

_Why does Mike keep staring at Bella? I mean she's so plain, there's nothing great about her especially her lame brown eyes and hair. Why won't he notice me? I'm so much better._

She kept on ranting and not wanting to listen to anymore than I had to, I turned to the person next to her, Eric.

_Arianna is so pretty, too bad she's with Jason. I wonder if their related to the Cullens, that's too much of a coincidence that some of their members are together too._

Yes, too easy.

"The blonde couple is Arianna and Jason, while the brunette is Bella. I think that's just a nickname though." I informed everyone.

"Hmmm, I think we should watch them a bit before we reveal anything to Carlisle. I don't want to get him flustered over nothing, besides I don't see anything dramatic happening in our future anytime soon." Alice suggested.

"Alright, it's agreed, we'll observe than act. But if you ask me that's no fun at all!" Emmett whined.

"Honey, just do as you're told." Rose said to get Emmett back into focus.

"Yes, dear." He pouted.

We all laughed at their antics, the bell rang and we all headed to our separate classes, my next is Biology.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I just sat there waiting for class to end, it got extremely boring repeating the same subjects 50 times. While waiting I decided to jot down a few things that came to mind in my journal, but suddenly I was hit with one of the most mouthwatering scents that have ever come to pass. I looked up to see who it was that held my attention and I was surprised to say the least. It was Bella.

She entered the room with a smile. I had never seen anything more beautiful, I could feel a smile beginning to form on my lips just when it hit me. Her scent! It was so strong, I was minutes away from lunging myself at her, draining her for all she was worth just to get the taste of her sinful blood calling to me. It was practically screaming for me to have a taste.

_Edward! Don't you dare!_

Alice mentally scolded me. I knew she was right, but if fate wasn't cruel enough she was assigned to sit next to me!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have never been so excited and so scared, excited because she was so close that I could almost taste her but scared because everything that me and my family have worked so hard for would be destroyed. I couldn't let that happen, so many emotions coursed through me that I didn't notice her approaching.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit flustered." Her brown eyes stared at me in worry.

"I'm fine!" my tone harsher than expected, I felt instant guilt for yelling at this sweet angel.

"Sorry for asking then." She responded with anger and turned towards the board, now ignoring me.

_Damn it!_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**BPOV**

I didn't know what his problem was and now I didn't even care. I was mad at him, we ended up spending the whole class in silence. It was his entire fault! He didn't have to snap at me, I just wanted to know if he was alright.

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_ I mentally screamed to release some frustration.

When the stupid bell finally rang, I bolted out the door. I just wanted to go home and thankfully Jason and Ari have 6th period free too, I quickly dashed through the halls in search of them and spotted them. Without warning I grabbed their arm and pulled them towards the car, both protesting along the way. I ignored them and shoved them into the back seat of the car, hopped into the driver's seat and sped out of the parking lot towards home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I pulled into the driveway and slapped the door behind me, again ignoring my siblings' angry complaints/scolding/just plain cussing for my behavior. No one else was home so I just ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room.

For hours, all I could think of was 'stupid Cullen this' and 'that jerk of Cullen that' and so on. I didn't bother coming out of my room even when Carson called for me. I felt bad because I could hear my family bickering downstairs and I knew it was all my fault, but I just couldn't help it. There was just something about Edward that made me react a certain way.

I had to do something about this and quick, I don't think my family can take any more of my absurd mood swings. I decided that tomorrow I would talk to Edward about this, hopefully we would be able to figure something out. These last thoughts put me at ease and in a matter of minutes I drifted off to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**One Week Later**

It's been a whole week and he's still a no show, I don't think my family can take much more of this because I know for sure that I can't! I swear, if he doesn't show up today I'm going to go search for him and kick his ass.

That's when I spotted him, FINALLY, he was with his siblings and they were headed towards the school.

_Oh he better not be avoiding me! Oh heck no! Just you wait Edward Cullen, I'll see you in Biology!_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: Dang, Bella's mad. So if any of you care to find out what will happen next, feel free to leave reviews. I'll update if I get at least 20 or more because like I said before I'll only update my stories if anyone's interested. I'd rather not waste anyone's time if no one wants to read. Let me know! Oh and don't forget to check out my other stories if you haven't already.**


End file.
